the first four
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: before carolina and york and far before the blood gultch crew there were four ragtag agents from diffrent sectors of the military who were the original agents. Florida-captain Butch Flowers, Alaska-warrant officer nathaniel bennant, georgia-sargent michel davids,utah- private first class mikenzi abbey. i do not own red vs blue or any of the characters in this story exept for alask
1. Chapter 1

Five years before season 9…

Captain butch flowers sat at a medical bed awaiting surgery. He had been recruited by a expansion of the UNSC to help defend against the covenant a group of religious aliens intent on the downfall of earth.

Captain flowers? A emotionless voice asked.

Yes?

Were ready for you.

Butch stepped into the medical room as a man with green armor and pink trim stepped out.

Wow this hurts! Oh hey a penny! The soldier stated as he bent down to pick up the penny.

Butch sat on a examination table when a medical officer told him to take off his clothes. He did so and then a breathing mask was put on his face administrating both oxygen and sleeping gas. Another medic turned off the artificial gravity in the room. The medic took out a blue drop trooper helmet and placed it on Butch's head then took out a drill.

Butch emerged from the room wearing a blue ODST armor that had been reinforced to help stand against bullets.

Please step this way Florida. The emotionless man stated.

Right…Florida was trying to not focus on the pain in his body. It was mainly in his upper back, shoulders, elbows, upper chest, and knees but It was still intense. To Florida it wasn't much but to a ordinary human it was unbearable. That was why Project Freelancer had chosen him. Florida went down the hall and emerged into a large room where several other armored soldiers stood in front of a older man wearing mirrored sunglasses.

Ah yes, glad your joining us agent Florida. Said the man.

Happy to be here sir! Florida happily said as he saluted the man who had recruited him.

My name is Doctor Lenard Church, you may call me the Director.

Um…director sir? Asked a grey soldier.

Yes Utah?

What do we know about the enemy?

All in time agents.

Before you are ready to fight against the aliens you must learn to fight against each other. I will be watching from behind that window; he said indicating up above, training begins immediately with Free For All F.I.L.L.S.

Yes sir director. A robotic female voice said.

The director walked into the hallway and a door closed behind him.

Well… when do we sta-Florida began as the light Blue soldier punched him in the face.

Utah kicked the soldier in his back when the green soldier punched him in his stomach. In the following moments it would be chaos on the training room floor. And then the REAL training would begin.


	2. feelings

(Just want people to know this is before the freelancer saga began and most of the characters will die if you remember who they are)

Alaska walked down the halls. Apparently the armor could come off but not after a month and it was killing his joints. And as for the other agents in the project, something about them made him angry. They all seemed happy. They were at war with a unbillable enemy and they were "happy" to be here. He suddenly punched the wall.

"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM!" Alaska yelled as several soldiers walked up.

"Sir you did great on the training floor!" one of them exclaimed.

Alaska looked at them for a few moments before he punched the exited one.

"Shut the fuck up."

The other two soldiers helped there friend up as Alaska moved through the corridors seemingly without a destination until eventually he arrived back at the training room. He went into the large room and looked around.

"Can you hear me AI?" he asked.

"Affirmative." The robotic female voice said.

"Begin solo training session number 33" Alaska said.

"Are you sure? That training session is two levels above you."

Alaska considered this for a few moments then he smiled under his helmet.

"Yes"

POV change-Georgia

Georgia watched Alaska with Utah from the balcony above.

"Poor Nate… he's going to work himself to death. He has always been like this but now…he can't stop."

"You have a connection to him?" Utah asked strangely.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him for a few years…why?"

"The Director told me we were all taken from different parts of the military so we wouldn't have any feelings about the other agents."

"What!? He told me we were selected because each of us had a close bond with each other!"

"Why would he tell us different things?"

"I don't know…to trick us?"

POV change-the Director

"How are the agents councilor?" the director asked the man next to him.

"They are reacting just as you expected about the armor. Perfectly. As for each other…"

"What is it?" the director asked angrily.

"I'm afraid if they were in combat they would turn against each other."

"Then we will test that theory. Send them to simulation base 527."

"Understood sir" the counselor then left the room quietly.


	3. the zealots

"come in blue base. This is command. Red base has ordered a group of freelancers. Kill them all"

"come in red base. This is command. Blue base has ordered a group of freelancers. Kill them all"

"Freelancers?"

"Freelancers"

The two teams took shelter at there bases where they suspected the enemy team would send there 'freelancer' to kill them. The teams were composed of ideots and weaklings because real soldiers were to valuable in this time of war. Suddenly four drop pods hit the center of the canyon. The freelancers parted ways, Alaska and Utah, Florida and Georgia to each base. Florida and Georgia took red base and moved forward. Suddenly a annoying voice filled the air,

"THEVE COME TO TAKE DA FLAG! KIL DEM!

"what was that?" Florida asked.

"sounds like a Yankee." Georgia remarked when suddenly a team of eight ran from red base fireing randomly into the air and tebagging each other.

"there they are! Kill dem!" the apparently Red leader said when Georgia shot him with his magnum.

"man he was annoying."

"I agree" Florida said as they began shooting the reds.

Alaska shot at the blues. He found it fun to dismember them using his shotgun.

"how do you like that you dumb fucks! He shouted at the blues.

"don't let him take our holy flag! He will taint it with the scent of evil!" the last blue shouted at his dead comrades.

Alaska stepped forward, grabbed the blue's head and twisted it around to face Utah.

"man your fucked up" he said. Alaska simply smiled and said,

"its fun."

The director stood with a problem. A entire covenant fleet had appeared before the mother of invention. The director pulled a picture of his wife Allison and Daughter Alyssa out and looked at it for a short time.

"you will be avenged Allison…Fire all cannons at the flagship! Send pelicans and Long Swords to battle the smaller ships! And somebody get my agents back here!" the director shouted at his staff.

"you know…if you send one of your agents aboard the a larger ship they couild hijack it and destroy the flagship" a robotic voice said.

"your right Alpha. Good idea." The director said.

"of course I am. A computer is never wrong. Only the programmer is." Alpha remarked.

"your right about that…"the director drifted off to the armada. How had the ship's sensors not picked them off.


End file.
